


One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Undertale LGBT Pride Month [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Alphys wants to teach Undyne how to dance.#18 of a series of Undertale ship drabbles for LGBT Pride Month.





	One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Undyne lay with her head in Alphys’s lap, listening to the pouring rain and distant thunder outside.

Normally, evenings in Alphys’s apartment weren’t so quiet. Mettaton would be blabbing on his phone or to anyone around him about something at work. Napstablook would be working on new music. But tonight, both cousins were out, and Alphys and Undyne were left alone to enjoy some time together.

These times—lying on the couch, soft music and the sounds of nature in the background, dozing off while Alphys read a book or surfed the internet on her phone—these were Undyne’s favorite times.

She was almost fully asleep when an upbeat song started playing over the stereo and Alphys almost jumped a mile. “Oooooh! Undyne! This is one of my favorite songs, come on, let’s dance!”

Undyne rubbed her head where Alphys had bumped it, blinking confusedly. “Uh, I mean, I dunno, Alph, I don’t really know how to dance, but if you really want to—”

“I-I can teach you! Come here!” Alphys pulled Undyne off the couch and took her hands, then floundered for a second as she realized just how much taller Undyne was. “I guess, um… I guess I’ll lead? Let’s see… I was gonna put my hand on your shoulder and have you put yours on my waist, but… let’s just hold hands,” she decided quickly. “Okay, now just do what I say. One step forward, two steps back.”

Undyne grunted as they stepped into each other, then in opposite directions, nearly pulling them apart. “Um, what the heck? You said one step forward—”

“Right, right, sorry! I forgot I’d have to do the opposite. You take one step forward at the same time I step back, and v-vice versa, okay?”

“Okay.”

Quite soon, Undyne had gotten the hang of it. “Okay, now let’s travel in a slow circle and try not to hit the coffee table,” Alphys instructed. Undyne kept up the rhythm of _one step forward, two steps back,_ slowly moving to her right.

“You’re doing great, Undyne!” her girlfriend praised. “Now, uh… well, I said I was leading, which would usually mean you spin, but you’re too tall for that, so… I spin!” Letting go of one of Undyne’s hands, Alphys twirled, her tail wrapping around her body gracefully. Undyne caught her and held her against herself, continuing to turn in a circle.

Alphys looked up and grinned. “You’re supposed to let go.”

Undyne smirked. “Maybe I don’t wanna.”

Alphys giggled uncontrollably as she tried to extricate herself from Undyne’s arms. “Oh, c-c-come on, let me go—!”

In response, Undyne started to tickle her, and Alphys’s giggles turned into peals of laughter. “STOP! O-oh my god, Undyne, s-stop! We’re supposed to be _dancing!”_

Undyne collapsed against the coffee table, still holding Alphys. “Who says we’re not doing some kind of weird contemporary dance?” she choked out between breaths.

“That d-doesn’t even make any sense!”

By the time they stopped laughing, Alphys’s song was well over, but now that Undyne knew how to dance, she didn’t want to stop.

She stood and helped Alphys off the floor. “May I have this dance, milady?” she asked, offering her hand.

Alphys took it and did a slight curtsy. “Of course you may, my, uh… other lady.”

And with that, the two girls danced long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> hey. uh. sorry for not posting for three days. my mental health tanked really badly and I couldn't write a word the entire time. I'm doing a bit better now, not great, but I'm trying to write again since it helps with stuff.
> 
> I'm gonna be gone again for a bit after this, I'm having surgery tomorrow and I definitely won't be up to writing anything for a while after that. these prompts are probably going to cross over into July, since I plan on doing all thirty of them, but I don't really care. they're good practice for writing short stuff and I'm enjoying them.
> 
> anyway. the prompt for June 18 (when I should have posted this) was "dance." so here's that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. as usual, comments are appreciated.


End file.
